Future, Pt II
by omegafire17
Summary: Shortly after his visit to the Tuatha De Danaan, Sousuke comes home to a surprising situation - and later, things progress further with his plans for the future, as well as their weekend plans. Rated T.
1. Nightcoming

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Full Metal Panic or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T, with hints of M.

**As a whole, takes place after my 'Good Friends' fic (under Friendship category, T-rated, and without Kaname in it, just in case you missed it), as well as the first 'Future' of course. Not required to understand what happens below, but certainly gives a sense of events moving along - but enjoy anyway**

* * *

><p>He knocked politely, waiting awhile.<p>

However, when Kaname did not answer, he wondered if perhaps she was not home; her door was certainly locked. However, it being fairly late at night, he thought it unlikely she had just left unless the situation was important enough. Just to be sure, he got very close and listened carefully with his ear... it took ten seconds, but eventually he heard faint sounds from inside; ones of effort, or rather those at handling a task.

Hmm, so she was apparently inside, focused on something, and as a result, could not hear or notice his knocking.

No problem though, as he slowly produced his spare key that she'd trusted him with, entering slowly and locking the door behind him.

He soon found her in the kitchen/study area, where she was hard at work on her laptob, that being the only source of light besides the window. Her brow was furrowed, muttering to herself as she worked at the keys, and otherwise still engaged at the task. He quickly noticed in the faint light that she wore a plain gray t-shirt, and while her legs/feet were bare, the rest of her was covered by this small blanket. He found that last part odd, but perhaps she'd been chilly, and forgot about it in her rush.

"Kaname?"

She still didn't hear him, but he was not worried; he just discreetly got a look at what she was doing. At first it was this bunch of tabs, but then she switched screens to a word processor program- ah, the research paper they were doing.

He was momentarily confused; why had Kaname left this till now, two days before it was due? Having been assigned this himself, he'd focused on it and finished two weeks ago.

_"Perhaps she had merely forgotten? Or 'let it slip', as the expression goes?"_

He wasn't sure, but he also wondered how long she was going to be like this... in the meantime though, he should get himself ready.

Before he could even take a step, Kaname finished a few buttons and shouted "HAHA!" to the room, with much enthusiasm and relief. "Take that, you little research paper! I've finally got you good and done!"

He wished to say 'Congratulations', but felt he should wait a little, otherwise he would massively startle her; so he kept put where we was, at a respectable distance, even if she stood up and saw him there.

"Now then, perhaps I- can..." she said, starting to turn and stand up, only to catch sight of him.

"Hello, Kaname."

"Wha- Sousuke?" she breathed, blinking. "I thought you said you'd be gone the whole day."

"And I have" he said fairly. "Much of the day has gone by during my visit today. Did you think I meant it completely literal?"

When the seconds passed and she didn't answer, he thought it might not have registered with her. "Oh, well, that's-" she breathed, before shaking her head. "That's unexpected, but, I'm still glad to see you back."

"Indeed, and I am glad that you are done with the research paper" he said, stepping closer to her side. "It means that you will be free."

At that, she raised an eyebrow briefly, before smiling a little. "Before, you would have said 'Let me offer to help you find spelling errors, make sure the paper is good as possible'.

Before? Ah, she must mean to before his recent training. "Do you wish me to?" he asked.

She shook her head, looking at him again. "Nah, the computer's autocorrect systems have already done that for me" she said mildly. "But I was joking anyway."

"Hmm."

However, when she continued to stay seated, he started to regard that as strange. "Are you going to get up?"

Her eyes quickly darted around, as if seeking an answer... wait, was that embarrassment?

"A-Ahh, I- w-well, I-"

Definitely seemed like embarrassment, but she was also trying to find an excuse not to go through with it - but question: what could embarrass her that involved standing up, a blanket, and bare legs? And also, was this one of those things that he should recognize to 'leave alone', or pursue with care-

Wait... was she not fully dressed around the hips? If that was the case, it could explain things.

Blinking once, slowly resolving himself to get to the bottom of this, he took a step forward. "Kaname-"

"No, really, it's okay" she said quickly, standing up... but before that, very quickly pulling the blanket up with her, in such a way that it covered his view of her hips entirely. "I mean I'm just-!"

"Half-naked?" he finished for her, with only a slight hitch.

His words had a bigger effect on Kaname, who stopped in her tracks with a jolt, staring at him like he'd 'grown a second head'... though clearly if he had, that would have gotten a much stronger reaction than this.

Breathing out faintly, he turned toward her a little. "I mean... below the waist" he slowly stated. "Is that true?"

She slowly blushed, fidgeting on the spot. "I-I just-" she breathed, much softer, though in the form of shyness. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, Sousuke, because of my mix-up."

Mix-up? Hmm, that would seem to imply she'd been getting dressed, had inspiration, then promptly forgot about everything else - and thus had worked on the paper like this. But was that the truth? Before he could analyze though, he pushed it to the side, knowing that could come later: "I would be nervous, there is no doubt" he slowly admitted. "But it is not a problem."

A little gasp, partly from surprise. "You're sure?" she asked, before drawing back. "I mean, we've still... mmh, you've still only seen me like that... what, five times now?"

"Approximately" he answered, faint. "However, overall, I do not think I would mind, after the initial instincts have faded."

"You're certain, Sousuke?"

"Yes."

She looked at him a moment, still blushing, but she did smile. "Okay" she breathed, both soft and nervous, trying to redirect her fidgeting into moving the blanket - it took a little while, but she managed it, and eventually the blanket was thrown onto the nearest chair.

As he expected, the mere sight of her in underwear (even if also wearing a t-shirt) instinctively made his heart-rate spike, and he distinctively felt his body temperature increasing as well. However, the spikes were slightly less than the last time, which he took as a good sign - especially since he had no current desire to 'flee'. However, when that aspect faded, he found himself surprised by the particular underwear she wore. While more-or-less the same style as her previous, this one was not white, but a worn-out pink, and seemed even more comfort-based than the norm.

Odd... at least, for now.

Even as he went through this, Kaname continued to fidget, only looking at him half the time and trying to keep her hands from instinctively covering herself. But also, it seemed she wasn't sure what to do next.

He was not sure either, but he thought this might be one of those times where you didn't need to know.

Slowly, he stepped forward, drawing her attention as he slowed right in front of her - then her fingers reacted when his touched them, before she grasped his hands back, slowly looking back at him with a little smile. Then she leaned up, closing her eyes and opening her lips, he took his cue to do the general same. The kiss itself only lasted five seconds, but it still meant a lot to her.

"It's a shame you came back so late though" she breathed softly, leaning against him. "If it were tomorrow morning, we would have all day before school the morning after that."

"You are tired?"

"Mmm..."

As the seconds passed, he became aware that she was dozing, though apparently not to the degree of being so tired as to fall asleep. He held her close, glancing around until he happened upon the couch, then slowly/gently picked up Kaname in his arms. Sleepy or not, she seemed to like that as she continued to hold him close, but he made sure to put her down gently. Once there, she still seemed to be somewhere between dozing and asleep, not deciding... hmm.

Somewhere during that process, one of her legs adjusted itself, going onto his lap - he was surprised. However, he quickly found himself distracted by several things that were 'attracting' him; one, the sight of her bare legs, which he started wanting to feel under his fingers (he instinctively held up the impulse, but also slowly considered it after that). Two, the area around her hips, thanks to her state of dress. And three, the sight of her breathing coming and going, stomach and lip-wise. This somehow gave him an idea that he could kiss her like this, and it didn't seem to be that much of a problem.

Plus, if he did, she'd still breathe through her nose-

He jolted a bit, shaking his head; no, he mustn't do that. Kaname liking the kiss or not wasn't the issue, but the fact that we was doing so without her permission, which he did not believe she would like. Though, he felt the issue get more confusing when he wondered if this only applied to people who were not in a relationship, or if it applied period. He was not sure, but one thing was for certain; he could not, and should not do such a thing.

"Still" he breathed to himself, extra quiet. "All these desires... continue to be strange for me..."

Kaname continued to stir, but had gotten less active - and eventually, all that motion came from her was her breathing, just laying there on the couch. He slowly processed this, then carefully stood up, carrying Kaname in his arms again.

_"Just one step at a time then"_ he thought to himself.

A little later, he gently put Kaname down on her bed, pulling the covers over her well enough - and after looking at her for a few moments, he slowly turned to leave.

The couch should serve well enough.

* * *

><p>"Mmm..."<p>

Okay, why did she feel so warm? Not that she minded of course-

Slowly, she opened her eyes... the other pillow on her bed met her gaze.

Huh? But she thought she'd- she'd gone to sleep on the couch, next to Sousuke-

She jolted, sitting up and throwing the covers off; she was in her own room, and still wearing exactly what she'd gone to sleep in. That last part made her blush a little, but she got up and took care of it - right now, shorts and a thin jacket would have to do (she could shower + properly change clothes later). She quickly went outside her bedroom, only to slow a few steps out of it, breathing out. Sousuke sat at the table, working at his laptop and otherwise just like his usual self. He looked up however, the moment she'd started slowing down.

His lip curved a little. "Good morning" he said, "I trust you slept well?"

"Uh, yeah" she breathed, before slowly smiling. "I did."

"Excellent."

"One question though: did you sleep over?" she asked, stepping over. "Because I was quite sure I fell asleep on the couch, near you at that."

"You did, but I returned you to your bed" he said easily, standing up. "I then proceeded to sleep on the couch - I hope that was okay."

Whatever her reaction to that might have been, it was lost in the image of Sousuke carrying her to her bed, even so far as to tuck her in. She could already feel the warmth rushing in-

"Kaname?"

"Oh, sorry" she breathed, shyly toying with her hair a little. "I'm just feeling warm that you cared enough to do that for me."

At that, he slowly got up, coming closer to you. "I believe I have always cared for you" he said gently. "I did not realize it until much later, as you are aware, but it was almost always present."

"Mmm" she breathed, instinctively stepping forward and hugging him. He returned it after seconds had gone by, and this must have gone on for a minute or more before she pulled away, still blushing a little - however, she soon noticed that his computer was still on.

"I'm glad you care for me" she said to him softly, to his little nod, before she motioned over toward his workstation. "And what are you working on over there?"

"Further preparation for the future" he said, letting go of her. "Would you like to see the plans?"

"Uh, sure."

At that, he was quick to sit down, she following and bending over beside him-

"That looks like a building blueprint" she said slowly.

"You are partially correct, Kaname" he said, working the keys. "Actually, it is a schematic for a warehouse, which I can convert for business related ventures. It is currently very rough, and I am experimenting where each object would go."

Well, that currently explained the sheer size of the place, she thought with some exasperation. "What kind of business are you talking about, Sousuke?"

"At the moment, I have two possibilities, and a third that is a combination of the first two" he said easily. "One is where I would endeavor to be the first gun store in Japan, which could use an unbiased learning process about the weapons-"

To say her face fell flat would be an understatement.

"-and also, perhaps I could even..." he continued, before trailing off when he noticed how still she was, before promptly turning around and looking at her. "Kaname?"

"Do you even realize where you are?" she demanded.

He blinked, opened his mouth to answer before quickly thinking over the obviousness of his response (several times), before he looked back at her again. "...Japan?" he answered hesitantly, least for him.

"Yes!" she said, a little heated. "Perhaps you haven't noticed, but around this country, guns are the worst thing imaginable! Even worse than things such as murder, assault, and child porn! The only reason you've gotten away with it is because of Mithril's many donations to Jindai High!"

His reaction slowly turned into one of complete disgust. "Child- such a thing actually _exists?_"

"Wrong thing to focus on, Sergeant!"

He quickly went back to attention, sitting as he was - she stared at him for a long time, before just sighing.

"Look, Sousuke" she eventually said, out of steam for the moment. "The point of a business in it's early stages is to establish itself... what it offers to it's customers, how reliable it is, and other stuff like that. Making such a bold - and in many peoples' minds, recklessly stupid - venture right off the bat has a very high chance of failing, ruining your reputation and making it even more difficult to build your standing later on."

It took him several moments, but eventually, he reached out his hand, touching hers (just touching it).

"You seem to know a lot about this topic" he said, but with an undercurrent showing he was very interested, and that he wanted her to keep going.

She blushed faintly. "Well, this year, I did take an extra course" she slowly admitted. "I thought that, just in case I wanted to do something similar, I would need to know this stuff - even having no idea what I'd want to run a business in, or if I truly want to yet. But, it is proving to have an unexpected bonus; educating you in your serious long-term pursuits."

"Indeed" he breathed, before he slowly held their hands up. "And I've often seen that people need/have partners who educate them in matters of such business, even if they are already experts in the field."

Then, slowly, he moved his other hand onto their joined ones. "Perhaps" he asked, soft, faint, and hesitant. "Kaname, would you like to be my consultant, when the time comes? Perhaps it is not yet official, but still-"

"Before I say yes" she told him firmly, yet gentle, despite the pounding heart he'd 'inflicted' on her. "I need to know exactly what your earlier second consideration was."

"Opening an Arm Slave production facility, and to sell Arm Slaves to anyone who can afford them."

Now she was a little worried. "But, wouldn't that shift the balance of power, or something?"

"Not more than it already has; mostly only governments themselves can afford the prices" he said, before he glanced up for a moment. "And besides, I would keep an eye on those who purchase AS robots - perhaps I would not refuse to sell any early on, due to establishing myself, but I could always report the sales to Mithril."

At that, she smirked. "So that in case the client appears troublesome, you can tell Mao and Kurz exactly where their 'secret' base is, and to go kick their butts" she said with relish.

His lip curved a bit. "More-or-less" he agreed. "I may not work for Milthril in the future, but I can still be an informant to make the world safer."

"Hmm" she breathed, before adding her other hand to their 'pile'. "Sounds like fun, even if it is work-related - but we'll need to have serious discussions about how this is gonna be done."

"Of course; I'd appreciate any input you can provide."

Then, she just smiled. "But, all that serious talk can wait for later" she told him. "Right now, I'm feeling a bit 'datey', before school begins tomorrow."

After a moment, he slowly acknowledged this. "Very well" he said. "Where would you like to go?"

"The beach."

At that, he nearly blanched, and already was starting to sweat.

"Come on" she said mildly. "Last time you splattered me in watermelon, I spent a good amount of time with a creep without knowing it, and you attempted to rescue me when I never really needed it - I think you owe me a 'normal' beach date, at least by comparison." Then she gave him a little playful look. "Or are you scared, Sergeant?"

"Scared?" he asked, before blinking. "Ah, no, that is not the word I'd choose to describe it."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, he's plain lucky all that destruction and threatening haven't gotten him in trouble (other than with Kaname) XD Still, they had a moment or two, and now have a date lol<strong>

**Which btw, yes, part of which will be a second chapter.**


	2. Beach Date

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Full Metal Panic or any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T, with hints of M.

**As a whole, takes place after my 'Good Friends' fic (under Friendship category, T-rated, and without Kaname in it, just in case you missed it), as well as the first 'Future' of course. Not required to understand what happens below, but certainly gives a sense of events moving along - but enjoy anyway**

* * *

><p>Some time later, she peeked around the corner, as silent as could be... yup, Sousuke was wearing his beach shorts underneath his regular stuff (which was a bit thicker than the norm as a result), even as he waited for her.<p>

Well then, here goes.

Sousuke looked around as soon as he heard her footsteps. "Ah Kaname, read-?" he said, before stopping as a result.

"What?" she asked mildly, pretending she had no idea what he was distracted by, even if her expression didn't go with that. "You've seen me in this swimsuit before, dummy."

He didn't respond, but she did get a slight sense that he heard her nonetheless... and then a sorta-brief once-over look at her body.

She blushed faintly; now he was actually checking her out, even for a slight sec?

Then he blinked, looking directly at her. "Ah, it is nothing" he said faintly, adjusting his backpack slightly.

_And_ very little confusion or freak-out at his own reaction, she noted - he really was a different person thanks to her instruction, and a quick enough study, even if his core being was still the exact same!

Still, she smiled, pulling out the extra-long shirt from around the corner. "Just one sec" she said, putting it on before wrapping a small towel around her waist, quite firmly at that. "Okay, ready."

"Very well."

/

The drive itself was pretty much uneventful, as was the initial setup, but soon they were there! She'd just finished getting two ice creams, before she turned around to go back to Sousuke, but she noticed in her side vision a few drooling guys.

Her face fell, and she sighed - idiots.

Anyway, she walked back before they could get any ideas, but soon found a similar problem in progress at their spot.

_"You know, you're quite handsome when you're not frowning-"_

_"Isn't he?"_

_"Wanna hang out with us? You could rub lotion on her backs."_

Sousuke remained mostly unfazed by their questions, which was probably helped by the fact that they weren't in his face, in any sense. "I uh, I appreciate the offers, but I must decline" he merely said. "And besides, I have a girl."

It made her smile-

_"Come on, stop playing hard to get-"_

"Or maybe" she said in her best impending-danger-for-them voice, "you three best get out of my way before I mow you over."

Sousuke's lip curled. "I would do as she says" he said mildly. "She is quite proficient with a bat and a fan, along with anything nearby-"

He trailed off, as the girls soon fled after the word 'bat', where he looked somewhat nonplussed - a little cutely so at that.

"So, anyway" she said softly, sitting down beside him. "Looks like my training didn't go to waste, and you handled that kinda well."

"Perhaps I did" he admitted, "but I was worried how I would respond if they become more... insistent."

"Lucky I came along then" she said mildly, handing him his ice cream. "Eat up."

She just about gotten through three licks, and was on her fourth when she noticed him just looking at his. "What?"

"Is it true this stuff can inflict... what is known as 'brain freeze'."

She just laughed, hard. "Only if you eat too much at once" she said, still with mirth. "Seriously, it's like your entire brain goes freezing cold for seconds, hence the term!"

"Hmm, that might be an unexpected way to torture someone."

At which comment she promptly fell flat on her face, with comical sound effect and twitching and everything.

What the hell is it with this guy!?

However, the exact instant she sprang up to a sitting position (furious), he made a little jolt. "I apologize" he said shortly, looking at her, apparently unaware of her recent face-fault. "That is not something I should be focusing on right now, or at all, and I will try to refrain from any further incidents today" he continued, before promptly returning to his previous facing position.

Her thoughts somewhat scattered and confused, she had no idea how to respond to this right now... but she did watch as Sousuke briefly considered his ice cream, before attempting a lick. His mouth moved slightly as he tasted it, hummed briefly, before taking another.

Same guy at the core... so different he was almost unrecognizable... both maybe... he seemed to keep zig-zagging between them!

Or was that just her exasperation talking? She didn't know anymore...

Anyway, after a good few seconds had gone by, she slowly drew herself up beside him - in her side-vision, she saw another couple laying down, the guy putting suntan lotion on the woman's back.

She blushed faintly at the image of Sousuke doing that with her, and then licked at her ice cream, just trying to enjoy his simple presence beside her.

Maybe later.

For now, she just slowly leaned to her left, right against Sousuke - the slightest movement showed he felt this, and several seconds passed before he responded. But he did, slowly touching his free arm to her right shoulder, which already made her feel better.

* * *

><p>"So, have you ever gotten a tan before?"<p>

"I assume you mean intentionally so, like you're currently doing" he said, glancing at her; on her stomach + hair off to the side, tanning her back but also trying to avoid tanlines on that area, which (slightly uncomfortably) mean she'd unhooked the back of her swimsuit top... the visible part of her left breast was quite distracting when he looked at her. "But no, I have not attempted so, and if it has in the past due to circumstances, I never gave it any thought one way or the other."

She giggled a little. "Just like a lot of things" she teased. "But still, keeping an eye on the beach?"

"Of course I am" he said easily.

"Just remember what I said; casual level, not military level."

"I'm aware."

After that, she just hummed a little, likely at the intense warmth on her back, having already done her front. In the meantime, he did his 'job' keeping an eye across the beach, mostly on the lookout for guys who just might want to take advantage of her. There had been a few here and there looking straight at her, whispering to themselves, but always they stayed away. At first he thought it was due to his vigilance, his posture, but he also thought that his mere presence as a guy who stayed near the girl at all times meant she was 'taken'. Well, either way, or both, they were all correct to assume such.

"By the way, has it been twenty minutes?"

He checked the time. "Nineteen" he corrected gently.

"Hmm, nearly."

Anticipating that she would be done soon, he waited a full minute, then his assumption was proven correct.

"Ah, that was good stuff" she breathed, retying her swimsuit top before she leaned up, smiling contently. "Even if it was just to enjoy the heat."

He looked at her. "So you're not looking for even a mild tan?" he asked.

"Nope" she answered cheerfully. "Those take at least thirty minutes for each side, and it's temporary anyway; I just like the warmth. But anyway, the sunscreen has done it's job, and now it's time to shed it."

He blinked.

She took his wrist, a little grin on her face. "With swimming" she added.

One minute, there they were at their beach site, and the next, they at the shore and already halfway up their calves - he did not object to the swimming, but the suddenness he could have done without. "Last one in's a rotten egg!" she called out, laughing as she jogged in.

He wondered what made her so happy, then he remembered her saying earlier that she wanted a 'normal' beach date... and this was part of it.

His lip curved a little.

Kaname stopped somewhere above waist-level, suddenly overcome with shivers. "Okay, that's a little chilly, too much at once" she said, holding her shoulders. He merely dived in smoothly, startling her as he resurfaced just ahead of her, hair now dripping wet and the water at slightly-above-mid-chest level (well, for him; Kaname was slightly shorter than he was, so it reached just under her shoulders).

"I do not think it is that bad" he merely said. "The temperature is rather-"

He jolted, body suddenly overcome with a sudden urge to shiver as well; he had to struggle just to keep it from taking control.

It occurred to him that he did not succeed in keeping this struggle from Kaname, as she soon came closer with a little smirk. "Well, well, well, the mighty Sergeant brought low by shivers" she said in a very playful tone, her hands moving underneath the water. "Here, maybe this will help you!

He gasped a little as he was splashed with water, courtesty of her - he slowly glanced at her, barely managing not to ask an obvious question.

She giggled. "Come on, it's an activity" she said to him. "A competition!"

Competition- ah yes, which would induce heat in his body, counteracting the shivers. Very thoughtful, and practical.

"Ah!" she breathed, surprised when he splashed her back, but she soon grinned. "Awkward arm movement, and low percentage of water over me, but it is your first time" she teased.

He merely curved his lip a little, then splashed her again, trying to improve on her noted statements - she laughed and began to 'wage war' with him.

The competition itself only lasted a few minutes, but he figured something in those minutes; another point of why people played this activity. The obvious thrill and enjoyment they got out of playing - whether they were friends or lovers - was just plain... good to see. Still, during the ending process, Kaname (giggling) had practically jumped on his back in an attempt to stop him. He simply dunked himself and her, which quickly loosened her grip - he thought his hands snagged onto something during a reflexive grab motion, but otherwise it appeared to be nothing.

They both surfaced, Kaname more in need of breath than he was, but soon it turned into giggling.

"Heh... hehe... heh...hmm?" he breathed, just watching her, before he was confused at his own reaction.

Was he attempting to chuckle just then?

"Oh god, that was so much fun" she said, her cheeks red, but very happy. "It may have only taken half-an-hour for all I know, but still."

He looked back at her, lip curved. "I am glad I could share this with you" he said sincerely, before he noted something. "But..."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Did your swimsuit straps fall to the sides?"

At first she was confused, glancing at her own shoulders, then she got a bit of an odd expression - then she tested her hand against her arm, just under the shoulder and the water-line. Then lower, lower, still lower, before oddly moving over left (her right).

Her face instantly turned a bright red.

Only one cause presented itself as to why; it was suddenly gone.

"Kaname" he breathed, trying to reach forward, but what he was about to say was cut off when he noted his offered hand was still clenched slightly... and something white was dangling from it. With a sense of dread, he lifted his hand even higher.

His cheeks soon matched Kaname's facial color.

"How-?" he breathed, completely nonplussed and in shock. "When-? What-?"

In an absolute hurry, Kaname snatched the item from his hand with a little cry, face still bright red. "J-Just turn around, now!"

He did so without hesitation, reflexively at attention level of stillness, before he gulped a little and attempted to relax himself slightly; it should not not that bad. Roughly fifteen seconds or so passed-

"O-Okay... ready."

Slowly, he turned himself back around - Kaname's cheeks were still red, but she looked at him evenly.

"Let's both just forget this happened, okay?" she asked him.

He was faintly surprised; no anger or other such reactions, but he nodded. "Of course, it was my mistake" he said.

Then she sighed a little. "So much for the 'normal' beach date" she breathed.

He stood there a moment, then touched his hand to her shoulder, she looking up in response.

"Even with that mishap, compared to the last time we were both at the beach together, it is relatively normal" he assured. "And the day is still not yet over."

She slowly smiled, happiness returning to her; he was glad to see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost an overload of normalness, compared to his usual antics - still, sometimes he can't catch a break, due to things that (nearly) happened above XD<strong>


End file.
